NADIE LO IMAGINO
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: UA- Una fiesta es el lugar idóneo para poder en practica las dotes de seducción, desafortunadamente siempre hay alguien que puede echarte todo a perder. y ese alguien es de quien menos sospechaste.-One/shot


Hola a todos. Heme aquí con un nuevo one-shot, de una pareja que no tiene absolutamente nada en particular, pero la diosa de la inspiración me llego con ella, será bastante cortito, solo es para sacarme la idea de la cabeza. Supongo que estar más de una semana durmiendo a medias afecta mucho el funcionamiento cerebral, aun no sé si es para mal o para bien. Nadie mejor que ustedes para juzgar. En fin, empecemos.

Como todos saben, Naruto no me pertenece, solo este intento de comedia. Por cierto, yo solo utilizo esta página para publicar historias, ninguna otra, así que si por ahí ven esta historia con otro nombre es plagio y por favor denúncielo y avísenme, se lo agradeceré enormemente.

Las edades serán muy cercas para beneficio del one-shot.

.

.

.

.

.

**NADIE LO IMAGINO**

.

.

.

.

.

En la mansión Uchiha la fiesta estaba en su punto más alucinante. Todo joven que estuviera dentro de la más alta sociedad dentro de la cuidad de Konoha se encontraba en ese lugar ¿El motivo de tal fiesta? El cumpleaños número 19 de Sasuke Uchicha. Todo saben que los condenados Uchihas tiene un algo que los hace totalmente irresistibles. Para mayor ejemplo estaba el trio Uchicha compuesto por Shinsui Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha y el festejado de la noche Sasuke Uchicha. Quien en ese momento se encontraba realmente molesto. ¿Motivo? El motivo tenia nombre y apellido, Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

.

En la lejanía de aquella sala, que se estaba usando como pista de baile se encontraba la susodicha. Portando un hermoso vestido negro ajustado de arriba y en corte A hacia abajo, con un escote un poco descarado, que sin embargo no la hacía ver vulgar, el dicho escote caía hasta la mitad de sus senos en vertical pero sin dejar verlos, un cinturón también negro y unas zapatillas de tacón de al menos 10 centímetros. Su cabello recogido de manera desordenada combinando a la perfección entre chica sofisticada y rebelde. Hace apenas unos años la dulce Hinata había sacado sus garras como toda una leona cuando un chico se quiso propasar con su pequeña hermana. Nadie jamás en su vida la había visto de esa manera. Fue cuando Sasuke puso sus ojos en ella, pero no solo él, sino que más de la mitad de la universidad también lo hizo y entre ellos estaba su querido primo y también su adorado hermano, quienes en ese momento también veían a la chica Hyuga.

.

.

.

-Sasuke teme ¿Por qué estás tan amargado? es tu fiesta de cumpleaños deberías estar tratando de ligar con alguien en lugar de espantarlos con tu cara de perro rabioso.- Tan oportuno como siempre su, autonombrado amigo, llego con Sasuke para hacer que dejara el rincón donde se encontraba.

-No molestes dobe. Para empezar esta estúpida fiesta fue idea de Shunsui no mía- Apunto al primo de el quien solo se encogió de hombros mientras que Sasuke quería matarlo con miles de chuchillos filosos y envenenados.

-Cuando empiezan la universidad es mejor hacerlo relajado y nada como una fiesta estilo Uchicha.- Les dijo el primo con una bebida en la mano y tratando de encontrarle el mejor ángulo a la primogénita Hyuga.

-Dirás tu estilo, porque las fiestas Uchiha parecen más funerales que fiestas.- También comento Itachi. Y no estaba mintiendo, cuando se juntaba por X evento, la familia más bien parecía que alguien había muerto o las acciones de Uchiha´s Corp., habían caído y se habían ido a la bancarrota.

-¡Pero hay un montón de chicas lindas que no dejan de verlos y ustedes pareciera que tienen lepra! También la piscina está llena de ellas.- Y en cuanta esa oración salió de los labios del rubio Shunsui salió disparado para allá.

-Uno menos y falta otro.- Dijo en voz alta Sasuke y su hermano solo lo vio de reojo. Estaban en una competencia silenciosa para ver quien se acercaba primero a la chica de ojos perla.

-¡Primo! ¡Todos los del grupo de tu salón están aquí! ¡Los que se hacen llamar Akatsuki!- Llego anunciando el primo raro de la familia. Dirán ¿Por qué raro? Bueno porque nunca se quitaba esa estúpida mascara anaranjada en forma de espiral.

-¿Los invitaste?- Sasuke le pregunto un tanto molesto a Itachi.

-Se auto invitaron, Tobi dijo _fiesta_ y ellos en medio segundo ya tenían la información del donde y cuando. Esta vez no tuve nada que ver hermanito. Le dijo Itachi viendo como un grupo un _poco_ (nótese el sarcasmo) sobresaliente hacia su aparición.

-¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Tobi solo le pregunto a Itachi que podía regalarle al pequeño Sasuke en su cumpleaños! ¡Pero Tobi nunca se dio cuenta de que Zetsu-sempai lo estaba escuchando!- Tobi se encontraba con sus manitas juntas en forma de súplica hacia Sasuke.

-Jajajajajajaja al menos de eso no podrás culparme teme, en tu familia también hay despistados como yo.- El rubio sabía muy bien que a Sasuke le molestaba la falta de privacidad y el siempre y sin querer decía los planes de Sasuke en voz alta, lo cual dejaba marcas en su rostro por la "reprimendas" de su amigo.- ¡Tu primo me agrada!

-A Tobi también le agrada la chica rubia de ojos azules como Deidara-sempai- En cuanto Tobi dijo eso fue el turno de Sasuke de reír a carcajada abierta. Itachi lo secundaba de una manera más discreta mientras que Naruto se había quedado de piedra.

-¡No soy una chica! ¿Dónde me vez las bubis? Soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaky, futuro alcalde de Konoha.- Se podía ver el humo salir de la cabeza de Naruto que hasta se podía hervir agua sobre ella.

-Buenas noches.- Una suave y armoniosa voz se escuchó a espaldas de Tobi. En cuanto vieron de quien se trataba los dos Uchichas sin mascara, se cuadraron como si estuvieran en el ejército y compusieron sus ropas y cabello.

-¡Hinata! ¡Este idiota de aquí me confundió con una chica!- El rubio se abalanzo hacia la oji-perla en un abrazo el cual fue levemente correspondido por ella, lo que ocasiono una vena en la frente de los mencionados Uchihas.

-Seguramente Tobi lo hizo sin querer, ¿no es aso Tobi?- Y en un segundo se escuchó como si rayaran un disco de acetato ¿De dónde conocía Hinata a Tobi?

-Tobi es un buen chico y no quiso herir a tu amigo.- Sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada Naruto fue lanzado lejos y ahora Tobi ocupaba su lugar- ¿Me perdonas Hinata _hime_?- Se separó de ella y tomo sus delicadas manos con las grandes de él.

-Por supuesto que si Tobi, pero se más cuidadoso con tus comentario ¿de acuerdo?- Le dedico una sonrisa suave y gentil como ella. En cuanto Hinata sonrió Tobi empezó a saltar a su alrededor contento porque Hinata lo había perdonado.

-¿No se supone que tienes que pedirle disculpas a Naruto en lugar de hacerlo a ella?- Le reprocho Itachi al atolondrado de su primo.

-Cuándo lo vea lo are, Tobi lo promete, Tobi es un buen chico.- Y siguió saltando alrededor de Hinata.

-Sasuke, quería felicitarte y agradecerte por invitarme a tu fiesta. Espero que este pequeño presente sea de tu agrado.- Hinata se acercó a él y beso su mejilla mientras dejaba el regalo en las manos de él. Sin embargo Sasuke estaba viendo de reojo a su hermano mientras disfrutaba del semi abrazo de la chica de sus sueños.

-Todo lo que sea de ti es bienvenido Hinata y gracias por haber venido.- Le decía mientras le regalaba una media sonrisa _made in Sexy Uchiha_. Tal sonrisa no hizo efecto en Hinata como él lo esperaba lo cual lo decepciono un poco.

-Por cierto Hinata- interrumpió Itachi- ¿de dónde conoce usted a mi primo?- La duda estaba matando a cada una de sus neuronas. Y en cuanto termino la pregunta Tobi dejo de saltar y miro a Hinata.

-Mmmm bueno, él me estuvo entrenando en defensa personal estos últimos meses y nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos. Tobi aparte de ser un excelente maestro es un gran amigo y guardián. El cuida muy bien de mi.- Tobi abrazo de nueva cuenta a Hinata diciendo lo linda que se veía diciendo esas cosas de él. Mientras que los otros Uchiha sentían que sin proponérselo el idiota de su primo les había ganado un enorme terreno y sin proponérselo.

-Hinata estaba triste porque no podía hacer bien los movimientos básicos y Tobi la ayudo. Tobi es un buen chico. El solo ayudo a Hinata para que no estuviera triste.- La soltó de su abrazo y ella solo le volvió a sonreír-¿Hinata quieres algo de beber?- El vio como asintió y corrió a la mesa a buscarle algo sin alcohol.

-Si necesitabas ayuda pudiste haberla pedido, no me hubiera molestado ayudarte.- Le dijo Sasuke volviendo al ataque de coquetería.

-Muchas gracias, pero la verdad estaba un poco deprimida y no quería molestar a nadie- Se tiñeron de carmín sus mejillas por la mirada tan intensa de Sasuke.

-Dudo que hubieras podido ayudarla hermanito, por querer ser el primero de la clase casi no tienes tiempo libre. Pero el día que guste yo podría seguir instruyéndola en donde Tobi se quedó.- La sonrisa sincera del Uchiha mayor cautivo un poco a Hinata.

-Tu tampoco puedes Aniki, recuerda que se viene la auditoria a la empresa y lo más probable es que vayas a estar saliendo tarde del trabajo.- contraataco Sasuke a su hermano mayor el cual frunció un poco su seño. Ni si quiera él se acordaba de la dichosa auditoria.

-Tobi aún sigue siendo mi instructor, cada dos días va al dojo de mi casa y ahí practicamos. Incluso a veces mi padre también practica con él.- Los hermanos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, sabían perfectamente que Hiashi era muy celoso de sus hijas y no dejaba que nadie se les acercara a menos de diez metros a la redonda. Y resultaba que Tobi iba tres veces por semana.

-Tengo que ser sincero con usted Hinata, eso no lo esperaba.- Confeso Itachi a la Hyuga.

-Tobi me ha enseñado de tal manera que en estos tres meses he aprendido más que los ultimo dos años en entrenamiento con mi padre. Supongo que por eso se ha ganado el respeto de mi padre y también de Neiji. Las primeras dos semanas no se despegaba de mí, supongo que pensaba que Tobi tenía otras intenciones conmigo, pero resultó ser un caballero. Le tengo toda la confianza del mundo.- Lo miro de reojo como venía con la bebida de ella. A decir verdad en esos meses había empezado a sentir algo más que cariño y fraternidad hacia él, no importaba si se encontraba muy decaída, él siempre lograba hacerla olvidar todo y sonreír.

-¿Sabes que su nombre no es Tobi verdad?- Pregunto Sasuke como no queriendo la cosa.

-Por supuesto, sé que su nombre es Obito Uchicha y que se graduó de la misma universidad a la que asistimos nosotros, hace apenas un año en administración de empresas y que empezó su maestría en Movimientos de exportación.- Dicha información ni ellos la conocían. Estaban llegando a creer que Tobi escondía más de lo que se imaginaban.

-¡Hinata Tobi trajo tu bebida! ¡Sin alcohol! Aunque Hidan quería ponerle, dijo que tal vez así me dirías que sí y por fin yo podría dejar de ser un niño y convertirme en un hombre. Tobi no entendió lo que quiso decir.- La cara de Hinata estaba tan roja como un tomate más que maduro. Los hermanos en cuanto escucharon lo que dijo Tobi voltearon a ver a Hidan que se acercaba a ellos junto con los demás miembros de Akatzuki.

-Joder Itachi fue solo una broma, no pongas esa cara de querer asesinarme y dile el tarado de tu jodido hermano que también la quite o are un sacrificio de sangre a Jashin-sama en su cuarto.- Le dijo Hidan a Itachi con una cara de que no se arrepentía de nada.- Oyes, tu mujer voluptuosa, lo siento no fue mi intensión incomodarte.- Se "disculpo" Hidan con Hinata.

Los demás miembros solo observaban la escena divertidos hasta que un par de chicas de la edad de Sasuke y Hinata se acercaron a ellos ya con su traje de baño puesto. Los miembros de Akatzuki las observaron con la boca abierta, una de las chicas era Ino Yamanaka, la más desenvuelta socialmente del grupo de la universidad, venia un traje de dos piezas en color morado con su clásica coleta alta. La otra chica una peli rosa traía un traje de baño de una pieza en color rojo pálido que dejaba al descubierto toda su espalda, traía una pequeña diadema del mismo color que el traje para evitar que el pelo mojado tapara su vista con el flequillo, ella era Sakura Haruno.

-Sasuke, Hinata, ya pónganse su traje, todo están en la alberca en este momento.- Les dijo Yamanaka, y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que la sala estaba casi sola y los pocos que estaban ahí ya se dirigían afuera.

-Vamos Hinata, ese traje de baño que escogiste te quedara más que hermoso, tendrás a todos babeando por ti.- Le secundo la Haruno a su amiga mientras que Hinata se ponía de todos colores de nueva cuenta. Aunque ahora tenía más confianza aún no se sentía del todo bien mostrando más de lo debido.

-Si ella no quieren no la obliguen, solo porque ustedes ya están ahí ella no tiene que hacerlo- Sasuke estaba que echaba chispas no quería que nadie la estuviera viendo más de lo debido.

-Hinata si no quiere hacerlo nosotros con gusto nos quedaremos con usted- Itachi estaba igual que su hermano.

-No tengo problema con eso, desde que supe que también era fiesta de piscina hable con Tobi él me va a estar cuidando, ¿No es así Tobi?- El susodicho salto a un lado de Hinata y la abrazo sobre su hombro.

-Claro que sí. Tobi es un buen chico y cuidara de Hinata. Solo deja me cambio yo primero para que después lo hagas tú en la habitación que tengo aquí ¿Si Hinata?- Tobi junto de nueva cuenta su manos con las de Hinata y en cuanto esta dio un asentimiento salió volando escaleras arriba.

-Bueno te esperaremos afuera. A ti también Sasuke.- Le dijo Sakura Haruno a Sasuke mientras le giñaba un ojo y le aventaba un beso. El solo gruño en molestia.

-¿Segura de eso Hinata?- Pregunto Konan novia de Pein uno de los integrantes de akatzuki. Ambas se conocían porque compartían aficiones en el arte, así como también conocía a Sasori y Deidara.

-Por supuesto, no tengo problemas en cuanto a estar en la alberca, solo me da un poco de pendiente el que a veces me miren feo.- Les dijo juntando sus dedos a la altura de su pecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir con feo?- Pregunto Kisame amigo de Itachi.

-Pues cuando voy al club deportivo a nadar ahí, los chicos y las chicas me miran de más y eso me incomoda mucho.- Les contesto con mucha vergüenza y desviando su mirada.

-Si las chicas te ven es porque te tienen envidian y los chicos porque seguro te quieren dar un buen revol…- Un golpe por parte de Itachi cayo lo que fuera decir Hidan. Lo que provocó en todos un suspiro de alivio, ya que si Hidan terminaba la oración tendrían ahora una Hinata desmayada.

-¡Tobi ya está listo!- Se colocó en un lado de Hinata con unas bermudas negras, la piel de Tobi era tan blanca como Hinata y por primera vez ella pudo ver el bien trabajado cuerpo de Tobi, aunque aún traía puesta su máscara había algo que lo rodeaba y lo hacía ver irresistible y Hinata supuso que era el encanto Uchiha, y ver por primera vez a Tobi así hizo que sintiera sus piernas flaquear.

-Emmm bu..bueno me ten..go que cam..biar yo tam..bien.- Hinata no sabía hacia donde voltear.

-Puedes usar el cuarto de Tobi, subiendo la escalera hacia la izquierda es el primer cuarto, ahí puse tu bolso con tus cosas, el que traías cuando fui por ti a tu casa- Hinata hizo una leve reverencia a los demás y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

-¿Fuiste por ella?- Sasuke sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo y no tenía idea de que era. Era como si alguien le estuviera robando algo pero ni siquiera sabía cómo lo estaban haciendo.

-Si, a Tobi lo llamo Hiashi-sama y le pidió ir por Hinata y cuidarla en toda la fiesta.- Le contesto acomodando su máscara y viendo como la quijada de Sasuke caía al suelo.

-¿Hiashi te llamo a ti?- Itachi tampoco daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Por dios él era un jodido genio y no había ideado la manera de acercarse a Hinata sin hacer molestar a su padre, y resulta que el idiota de su primo hasta tenía la confianza de ese hombre.

-Sí, Hiashi-sama se porta bien con Tobi y no lo llama idiota como ustedes. Pero no se preocupen aun así los quiero.- Quiso abrazarlos a todos pero solo recibió golpes y patadas.

-Tobi ya estoy lista.- Hinata se puso frente a todos con un bañador negro en dos piezas, la parte de abajo estaba a la cadera y tenía pequeños detalles en plata junto con la parte de arriba que hacían juego con sus ojos, la parte de arriba hacia que sus atributos se levantaran más y se adornaba en un pequeño moño en medio de ellos. Tal imagen hizo que los caballeros casi tuvieran una hemorragia nasal y que Pein, por salud propia volteara la mirada.

-¡Hinata se ve tan linda! Tendré que cuidarla más, se lo prometí a Hiashi-sama.- Tobi ponía una pose de muralla alrededor de Hinata.

-Si Tobi va a cuidar de mí se tendrá que quitar esa mascara, dos ojos es mejor que uno ¿No lo crees Tobi?- Vieron como Tobi ponía ambos manos en la máscara y negaba efusivamente. Sabían que no había poder humano que convenciera a Tobi de quitársela. En una ocasión Itachi entro a su habitación para poder verlo sin ella y descubrió que hasta para dormir la usaba.

-Tobi ara un buen trabajo aun con la máscara, no se la quitara.- Vieron como Hinata ponía ojitos de borreguito en matadero y soltaba lágrimas de cocodrilo junto con un pucherito que a Sasuke e Itachi les resultaba más que adorable, con ese gesto lo único que lograba Hinata era que la quisieran besar apasionadamente.

-Por mi Tobi. Por favor. ¿Siiiiiiii?- Ya lo había visto una vez sin mascara y descubrió que era realmente apuesto y lo quería ver de nueva cuenta.- Te lo compensare, lo prometo.

-¡Solo lo hago por Hinata _hime_!- Grito eufórico el Uchiha enmascarado. Lentamente y casi en cámara lenta se fui quitando la dichosa mascara anaranjada en espiral dejando ver otro rostro hermosos digno de un Uchiha, por fin los demás miembros lo conocían, Sasuke e Itachi ya lo conocían pero eso fue hace muchos años y quería ver cómo había cambiado. Sin duda el señor tiempo fue realmente favorable con él, frente a ellos estaba otro espécimen perfecto del clan. Pelo negro y corto de manera desordenada, los clásicos ojos negros pero con un brillo infantil en ellos, nariz respingada y risa traviesa.- ¿Y el premio de Tobi?- Hasta el tono paso a ser a alguien de acuerdo a su edad causando un escalofrió placentero en la espalda de Hinata.

-Al final de la fiesta.- Contesto Hinata embobada viendo el rostro de nueva cuenta de su amigo.

-Tobi esperara, ahora vamos a la alberca.- Tomo a Hinata de la mano y se encaminaron hacia afuera de la mansión, dejando a los demás plantados como calabazas.- Tobi cuidara bien de TI.- Le dijo y volteo hacia atrás viendo a sus primos y los miembros de akatzuki con una media sonrisa cargada de cinismo y triunfo reflejada en ella.

Sin que los otros Uchihas se dieran cuenta, Tobi planeo todo desde que Hinata había ingresado a la universidad y él la había visto por primera vez. Era una chica con aires de gentileza, dulzura y elegancia, cuando supo que un imbécil había lastimado a su pequeña hermana y que ella se culpó y quiso entrenar para poder defenderla se acercó a ella. Se hizo pasar un tonto con Hiashi para ganarse su confianza, en una ocasión Obito hablo con él y le conto sus intenciones, lo dejo aprueba un tiempo y paso las pruebas que le puso. En cuanto lo hizo el mismo Hiashi le dijo que solo faltaba la decisión de su hija y si ella no quería estar con él, tendría que respetar su decisión. Y al parecer esa noche tendría su respuesta.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Mi estómago va a reventar! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Resulto que el más idiota les gano y ustedes ni siquiera lo tomaron en cuenta jodidos perdedores. Así se les quitara un poco de arrogancia. JAJAJAJAJAJA.- La risotada de Hidan se escuchó por todo el salón, y aunque después los hermanos lo molieron a golpes no le pudieron quitar la sonrisa del rostro. Al final de la noche en medio de la alberca se encontraba una singular pareja besándose suavemente. Hinata aclaro sus sentimientos y Obito tuvo su respuesta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Un nabo? ¿Hago una secuela? Me justificare diciendo que la falta de sueño ocasiona demasiados malestares en mí. Lo siento de verdad si no les gusto, pero también seré sincera, a mí sí me gusto. Pero al final de cuentas ustedes serán mis jueces y verdugos.

Sin más, espero saber que opinan de este one-shot, no duden en comentar algo, también por favor indíquenme los horrores de ortografía.


End file.
